


gonna take some getting used to

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe navigating the whole not-straight thing, Coming Out, Correspondence Fic, Emails, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, calls, texting fic, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: adrien darling(19:30) hey(19:30) i just wanted to check on you(19:31) i know today was a lot(19:31) but i just wanted to say that i love you(19:32) i know i’ve been a lil hard on you lately but don’t think that means i don’t care about you chlo(19:32) i’m here for you always. and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me(19:32) <3 <3 <3Coming out is a long and confusing process. Luckily Chloe's got friends in her corner to make the transition easier. Even ones she may have never expected.





	1. in which chloe has something she'd like to tell everyone

**Author's Note:**

> ugh idk i've always wanted to write a fic that was entirely texting/emails/group chat and stuff. and it's pretty mindless stuff to write when i'm upset so i figured why not. (besides stfu chlonette gets a texting fic bc i say it gets a texting fic and y'all can deal)
> 
> idk how many chapters this is gonna be just hang tight i guess
> 
> notes:  
> -all times are written on a 24-hour clock (so 6:00pm will be written as 18:00)  
> -all abbreviated dates are written with the day first, then the month, then the year (so 10/5/17 will be written as 5.10.17) 
> 
> this might be a bit of a mess but uhhhhh enjoy? :D

_13.1.17_

* * *

 

 **adrien darling** **  
** ( _19:30)_ hey  
( _19:30)_ i just wanted to check on you  
( _19:31)_ i know today was a lot  
( _19:31)_ but i just wanted to say that i love you  
( _19:32)_ i know i’ve been a lil hard on you lately but don’t think that means i don’t care about you chlo  
( _19:32)_ i’m here for you always. and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me  
( _19:32)_ <3 <3 <3

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:13)_ sorry i’ve been feeling really blah today. fell asleep  
_(00:13)_ i love you too darling u know that  <3  
_(00:14)_ and of course i told you. youre the first person i wanted to tell

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:20)_ omg did you just wake up????  
_(00:20)_ how are you gonna wake up tmrw?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:22)_ caffeine cover up and willpower

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:22)_ xD  
_(00:22)_ i’ll bring u an extra cup to first period just in case

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:22)_ <3

 **adrien darling** _  
_ _(00:23)_  how are you feeling btw?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:24)_ relieved i think? i think im better now that i told someone. its hard to not have anyone to talk to about this stuff but you also dont want to like explain yourself to people while youre still figuring stuff out? so you have to keep it a secret and its just kinda exhausting. but at least now i can vent to you

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:25)_ vent to me anytime :)  
_(00:25)_ are you planning on telling anyone else? like sabrina?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:27)_ idk yet  
_(00:27)_ sabrina probs wouldnt mind but telling her makes me feel weird idk why  
_(00:28)_ daddy...might not take it well  
_(00:28)_ i mean he wont like disown me or anything but  
_(00:29)_ but hes weird abt this stuff

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:30)_ weird how?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:31)_ i mean idk he said a while ago  
_(00:31)_ and i mean a while ago like he probs wont remember this but  
_(00:32)_ he was talking to his speech writer abt a statement he was gonna make leading up to the pride parade  
_(00:33)_ and he said something like “listen i have nothing against it. i wouldnt hate anyone for it.”  
_(00:34)_ “but youre sure youre not gay right chloe? bc if you brought home a girlfriend that would be the one thing to break my heart”

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:35)_ oh chloe…  
_(00:35)_ don’t listen to him there’s nothing wrong with you

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:37)_ i mean i know that but i cant see him angry at me adrien  
_(00:37)_ it makes me sick thinking about it i dont want to break his heart. i dont want him to look at me different. i couldnt handle that

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:37)_ you don’t have to tell anyone else yet. the fact that you told me is a huge step and i’m proud of you. you tell people at your own pace

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:38)_ yeah i guess  
_(00:38)_ its so weird. it hurts to keep it all bottled up but im afraid to let people know in case they spit on what they see. and everyones gonna ask questions i dont know the answers to. its just a lot and ive been thinking abt a lot and my head hurts and im just tired ya kno?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:39)_ you need me to give you space?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(00:39)_ i might try sleeping again yeah  
_(00:40)_ ty adrien really. ilusm. talk tmrw?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(00:40)_ ofc  
_(00:40)_ sweet dreams ilu 2

* * *

 

_16.1.17_

* * *

 

 **From:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**To:** 3ème-B Roster  
**Subject:** [PLEASE READ]: Post-Holiday Housekeeping  
**Sent on:** Jan 16, 7:10

Hello everyone!

I hope you’re all adjusting to the new term and that you all enjoyed your winter holidays! M. Damocles and Mme. Bustier sent me a few things that they wanted me to remind you all of, and while I’m at it I’ll throw in some reminders of my own:

1) Cell phones are still not allowed in class guys! If they’re seen, they will be taken. Apparently there have been a lot of issues with people not paying attention. Look, I get it, Facebook is tempting, but just try to be more discreet with your phones, okay? Otherwise we’ll have to start turning them in at the beginning of class.

2) We’re getting new lockers!!! M. Damocles said they’re coming to swap out the entire locker room next week, so while it’s under construction we’re going to be sharing with the 4ème students on the 3rd floor. A bunch of class reps are working on creating a buddy system to make locker sharing easier, so details should come soon.

3) Meeting with M. Damocles today. Send in your comments, concerns, and cries of outrage so I can bring them up with him.

4) And, last but not least….. **PRIDE LUNCHES ARE BACK!** I’m really excited about this! Due to interest, we’re going to start up Pride Lunches for this term starting next week. For those of you who don’t know, a bunch of us who are LGBT meet during our lunch pauses every Wednesday to just eat and talk in the courtyard. If you’re questioning, have something on your mind, or just want to be surrounded by people like you, we’d be happy to have you. Just make sure you reply to this email if you’re interested in coming so I can get a headcount. I’ll be bringing sweets from the bakery (let me know if you’re allergic to anything)!!

Hugs & Kisses,  
Marinette

* * *

 

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:12)_ YAY  
_(7:12)_ UR DOIN THE THING  
_(7:12)_ THE GOOD THING U DID LAST YR

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:16)_ ??????

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:17)_ The lunches u dumb  
_(7:17)_ The cute gay lunches  
_(7:18)_ Im so proud of u ^.^

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:19)_ OH  
_(7:19)_ Al I literally just sent that email wtf how’d you read it so fast?  
_(7:19)_ But THANK YOU  <33333 I’m really excited to start them again  
_(7:20)_ Nath was telling me over break to do them again bc he said they helped him a lot  
_(7:21)_ Which is like….really great and I’m still smiling over it and I’m just happy it’s done some good. Maybe it’ll do more good for other people :)

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:25)_ I was hoping you’d start them again too  
_(7:26)_ You thinking of inviting ppl from other classes? Or spreading the word?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:30)_ I’m talking to Colette from A class to see if she’ll tell people about it  
_(7:30)_ If it can reach more people than it did last year that’d be wonderful

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:32)_ Who do you think is gonna go this year?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:34)_ Well I hope you’ll come eventually. No pressure.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:34)_ Nah its cool. I wanna come but im still figuring things out and I dont wanna take up space when im not really sure what I am yk?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:35)_ You should still come if you’re comfortable!  
_(7:35)_ Adrien comes and he told me he’s still questioning/figuring stuff out. Mikael from C class is like that too. You’re more than welcome :)

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:36)_ Oh wow really?  
_(7:36)_ Huh. Well. I guess in that case I might pop by :D

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:38)_ <3 <3 <3 YAY

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(7:43)_ You know. I dont tell you this enough. but youre doing such a good thing and helping so many people. Not a lot of chances to sit down and just talk about this stuff with other people. And idk im just really proud of u thats all

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(7:45)_ Thanks Alya :) that means a lot  
_(7:46)_ I mean that’s been the whole point of this. If I can help someone who’s struggling to figure out who they are and how to be happy and open about themselves, I’ve done some good

* * *

 

 **From:** Adrien Agreste  
**To:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**Subject:** Fwd: [PLEASE READ]: Post-Holiday Housekeeping  
**Sent on:** Jan 16, 12:01

Look at the last announcement and tell me what you think :)

-Adrien

* * *

 

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(12:31)_ wtf did u just send me and why is it signed by marinette?  
_(12:31)_ that significantly lowers my interest in the subject matter

 **adrien darling** _  
_ _(12:32)_ i know you delete her class rep emails bc ur salty  
_(12:32)_ but you might be interested in this

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(12:33)_ IM NOT SALTY i just hate her stupid emails  
_(12:33)_ fml fine  
_(12:37)_ ok wow this….is a lot

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(12:38)_ i know i know it’s a bit of a step but  
_(12:38)_ it might be cool to talk with people who know exactly what you’re feeling/going through  
_(12:38)_ not that i’m not happy to talk to you! but this might be good for you if you’re ready

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(12:41)_ ugh who even goes to these?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(12:42)_ not sure  
_(12:42)_ i know rose and juleka go  
_(12:42)_ nathanael too  
_(12:43)_ i went a couple of times bc i’m a little confused myself? i told you this i think?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(12:46)_ right right you did i remember

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(12:47)_ yeah so i wanted to check them out bc mari worked hard on them **  
** _(12:48)_ i know you don’t like her but they’re really really cool  
_(12:47)_ we just talked about movies and dating and other normal stuff last time i went  
_(12:48)_ and mari’s like really happy to talk about this stuff. she’s been out for like a year i think

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(12:50)_ addddrrrriiiiieeeeennnnnnn  
_(12:50)_ its marinette  
_(12:50)_ MARINETTE  
_(12:50)_ id rather die

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(12:51)_ i’m not saying you have to go i just thought you’d want to see the email just in case you changed your mind in the future. bc it might be helpful to talk to someone who’s been out about this stuff for a longer time than you or i have been  
_(12:51)_ of course this is all at your pace. you don’t have to do anything  
_(12:51)_ we could even go together! so it won’t be that scary!  
_(13:12)_ i didn’t upset you did i?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(13:20)_ sorry sorry bustier almost caught me texting  
_(13:21)_ ill….think about it  
_(13:21)_ no promises but i will  
_(13:21)_ think

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(13:24)_ i’ll support whatever you decide :)

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(13:25)_ <3

* * *

 

_17.1.17_

* * *

 

 **Chloe Bourgeois** starred the following email:

 **From:** Adrien Agreste  
**To:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**Subject:** Fwd: [PLEASE READ]: Post-Holiday Housekeeping  
**Sent on:** Jan 16, 12:01

* * *

 

_20.1.17_

* * *

 

 **bougie** would like to FaceTime…

 **bougie** **  
** Missed FaceTime call (1)

 **bougie** would like to FaceTime….

 **bougie** **  
** Missed FaceTime call (2)

 **bougie** **  
** _(22:34)_ sabrina pick up dammit

Incoming call from **bougie**

 **bougie** **  
** Missed Call (1)

Incoming call from **bougie**

 **bougie** **  
** Missed Call (2)

 **bougie** **  
** _(22:36)_ fine fuck you

* * *

 

 **bougie**  
_(23:39)_ sorry  
_(23:39)_ im not mad im just  
_(23:40)_ look call me back when u can  
_(23:41)_ its important

* * *

 

 **rina** **  
** _(00:15)_ IM SORRY  
_(00:15)_ I WAS DOIN HW  
_(00:16)_ Is everything ok?  
_(00:16)_ Do you need anything?

 **bougie** **  
** _(00:18)_ no its ok dw abt it  
_(00:18)_ its late anyway i dont wanna keep you up

 **rina**  
_(00:19)_ I mean it’s friday and I was just gonna watch some netflix  
_(00:20_ ) We can talk if you want  
_(00:35)_ Chloe?

 **bougie** **  
** _(00:36)_ can i ft you?  
_(00:36)_ i wanna see your face when i tell you

 **rina** **  
** _(00:36)_ Ofc

* * *

 

 **bougie** would like to FaceTime…

Call duration: 01:47:18

* * *

 

_23.1.17_

* * *

 

 **From:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**To:** 3ème-B Roster  
**Subject:** [REMINDER]: Pride Lunch RSVP  
**Sent on:** Jan 23, 7:23

Hey everyone!

Just a quick heads up that if you want to come to the Pride Lunch on Wednesday, _please_ let me know by the end of the school day tomorrow. I’m gonna be baking the snacks tomorrow night so I wanna make sure you all get some :)

Stay warm!

<3 Marinette

* * *

 

 **Adrien Agreste** added **Sabrina Raincomprix** and **Chloe Bourgeois** to the conversation

 **Adrien Agreste** changed his nickname to **intervention moderator**

 **intervention moderator** changed **Sabrina Raincomprix** ’s nickname to **intervention assist**

 **intervention moderator** changed **Chloe Bourgeois** ’s nickname to **you need an intervention**

 **intervention moderator** named this chat “THIS IS AN INTERVENTION”

 **you need an intervention**  
_(11:12)_ what the ever loving fuck are you doing

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:13)_ well i didn’t have sabrina’s number so i started a fb chat for ease of communication  
_(11:14)_ and i’ve had it up to here dealing with you so i needed some backup  
_(11:14)_ also you can assign nicknames and change the color of the chat here which is like super cool i didn’t know that until just now

 **intervention moderator** changed the conversation color to “Yellow”

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:14)_ nice

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(11:15)_ Oh God, what did you do now Chloe?

 **you need an intervention** **  
** _(11:15)_ i didn’t do anything! adriens the one thats being annoying

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:15)_ nope don’t you start with me  
_(11:16)_ admit it. you want to go to this thing but you’re just looking for flimsy excuses to get out of it. and normally i wouldn’t say anything, but i can tell when you’re self sabotaging.

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(11:16)_ Wait is this about the pride lunch thing? The one you still haven’t rsvp’d to?

 **you need an intervention** **  
** _(11:19)_ sabrina stfu

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(11:20)_ Whaaaa? I don’t know Chloe I’m kind of on Adrien’s side here. I saw you drafting and deleting responses to her email yesterday during class. This is something you want to do so what’s holding you back?

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:20)_ apparently she thinks that marinette is going to make fun of her sexuality and humiliate her for the rest of the school year

 **intervention assist**  
_(11:20)_ Chloe that’s absolutely ridiculous. Marinette would never do that to you. These lunches were her idea. Why would she use them as opportunities to embarrass people?

 **you need an intervention**  
_(11:21)_ she hates me! we hate each other! are you two not aware of that? for real?

 **intervention moderator**  
_(11:21)_ the fact that you think marinette could possibly be that cruel is proof that we need this intervention

 **you need an intervention** has changed their nickname to **screw both of you**

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(11:22)_ Look. Are you Marinette’s biggest fan? Obviously not. But this is different. This is you figuring out who you are, working out your sexuality. Marinette takes that stuff very seriously, that’s why she creates these lunches in the first place. If you showed up tomorrow, she’d welcome you with open arms, I know she will.

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:23)_ exactly. trust me when we have these lunches, marinette goes through so much effort to talk to everyone, make everyone feel welcome, make everyone laugh, and try to show everyone respect  
_(11:24)_ if you don’t want to go to this lunch tomorrow bc you’re still scared or because you’re not sure if you want to be out to everyone, i’ll support you. so will sabrina  
_(11:25)_ but if the only thing that’s supposedly holding you back is marinette’s ridicule, then i think you’re being silly and you should just rsvp already

 **screw both of you** **  
** _(11:26)_ god you two are defending her so much like she deserves it. she rips into me all the time, its not like shes innocent too.

 **intervention assist**  
_(11:27)_ She rips into you because you rip into her first. Marinette never goes out of her way to ridicule you. And hey, maybe this might be a good time to try and create some peace between the two of you for once. If you show up and just….hold back your insults and enjoy the space, you might be surprised by what happens.  
_(11:27)_ Marinette’s really sweet to people who are sweet to her back. I’m sure the same will apply to you if you just try.

 **screw both of you** **  
** _(11:28)_ id rather slam my tongue in a car door

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(11:31)_ look chloe. you can do whatever you want. but just think about how good going to these lunches will be for you. how much they’ll help you just like they helped me and nath and everyone else who goes to them. how much better you’ll feel about everything going through your head.  
_(11:32)_ i feel like one itty bitty truce with marinette is worth all of that, isn’t it?

* * *

 

**Google Calendar Reminders: January 25th, 2017**

7:00: Mud Mask!!! :D <3 :)  
8:25: Five Minute Warning for Homeroom   
          -you’re at four lates already don’t get another one  
10:30: Maths Quiz (chapters 4, 5, 6)  
12:00: HURRY UP AND FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU’RE DOING PLEASE OH MY GOD  
          -have to get back to marinette before eod on tues  
14:00: Physics Problem Set (12.6)  
15:30: One Hour Warning for Pedicure (with Margot)  
18:00: Clothing Shipment Coming  
20:00: Dinner with Daddy  
           -wear the periwinkle dress

* * *

 

_24.1.17_

* * *

 

 **From:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**To:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**Subject:** Re: [REMINDER]: Pride Lunch RSVP  
**Sent on:** Jan 24, 8:02

I’m coming

-Chloe

* * *

 

 **From:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**To:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**Subject:** Re: Re: [REMINDER]: Pride Lunch RSVP  
**Sent on:** Jan 24, 12:13

We’d be happy to have you :) Are you allergic to anything?

-Marinette

* * *

 

 **From:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**To:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: [REMINDER]: Pride Lunch RSVP  
**Sent on:** Jan 24, 12:37

Just strawberries

-Chloe

* * *

 

 **From:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**To:** Chloe Bourgeois  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: [REMINDER]: Pride Lunch RSVP  
**Sent on:** Jan 24, 14:06

No problem. Thanks.

-Marinette

* * *

 

 **mari :)** **  
** _(17:22)_ Hey Adrien? Would you happen to know what kinds of sweets Chloe likes?

 **adri <3** **  
** _(17:39)_ sorry just saw this. um she loves dark chocolate, so anything with that she’ll love. she’s not really picky past that  
_(17:41)_ OH! no strawberries!!

 **mari :)** **  
** _(17:41)_ Right right. She’s allergic.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(17:42)_ yeah like super allergic. how did you know?

 **mari :)** **  
** _(17:43)_ She mentioned it to me already. I was just trying to see what kinds of things were her favorite.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(17:45)_ wait are you baking for her?  
_(17:47)_ oh my god is this for the pride lunch? is she coming tomorrow???

 **mari :)** **  
** _(17:48)_ Assuming she’s not playing a trick on me, yeah. She emailed me this morning to tell me she was coming.

 **adri <3**  
_(17:50)_ omg she’s totally been ignoring my texts i was asking her all day if she did and she was dodging the question. wow. i didn’t think she’d actually pluck up the nerve to do it  
_(17:51)_ wait so…..i guess you know that….

 **mari :)** **  
** _(17:51)_ That she’s not straight? Yeah. I guess now I do. I...sort of don't know what to do with this information

 **adri <3** **  
** _(17:52)_ what do you mean?

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:23)_ Sorry sorry I just dropped my phone in the batter fuck

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:25)_ lol is that your secret ingredient? :P

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:25)_ Shut up! I started a new one!

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:26)_ is your phone alive?

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:26)_ Ugh barely. Did I tell you it got run over by a car today? Thank god for lifeproof cases

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:27)_ seriously. you sound like you need them.

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:27)_ R U D E

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:27)_ looollllll i kid i kid  
( _18:27)_ but yeah you were saying? about chloe?

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:30)_ Oh. I mean I don’t know. I guess I’m surprised that she would even want to come to these lunches especially because I run them  
_(18:30)_ And I know this is technically her coming out to a whole group of people and most of them are other classmates. But I didn’t think she would be comfortable enough to make my privvy to that information  
_(18:31)_ Like I don’t know this is basically giving me a huge piece of personal information. And now I feel responsible to make these meetings good for her which is a lot of pressure because I dont know what she’s thinking and I don’t know much about her. It’s just a weird situation to be in because this is huuuuuge information and we are practically strangers. Strangers that don’t like each other. This could either go really well or super horribly and this is just really big uncharted territory for me  
_(18:32)_ Sorry that was a rant

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:33)_ you’re fine!  
_(18:33)_ if i tell you something promise to keep it between us?

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:33)_ Of course

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:34)_ so chloe’s very recently out. and i mean VERY recently. i’ve only known for a short bit myself.  
_(18:34)_ now it’s not to say i know a whole lot about what’s going through her head. but we’ve been talking about it a lot. she’s still really confused about stuff but i think she kinda….wants some people to know? and she wants to talk about it more bc she’s got a lot of reservations about how to handle being out  
_(18:35)_ it’s a lot but she’s taking it really seriously. i’ve never seen her take anything this seriously  
_(18:35)_ i think the fact that she’s willing to come to your lunches is a sign that she’s really just trying to discover herself and look for answers  
_(18:36)_ she’s super stubborn. and a little prickly. and i know you guys don’t like each other and that’s totally valid.  
_(18:36)_ but this is big for her. and i really think she’s hoping you’ll be of some help

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:37)_ I had no idea she was struggling with this so much  
_(18:38)_ I mean I would never try to make this difficult for her especially considering how hard it is to come out to people. These lunches are supposed to be safe spaces for everyone.  
_(18:38)_ I guess I just feel a lot of pressure. I feel like she broke a lot of codes by telling me and saying she’s going to come. So now I have a lot on my shoulders to make sure she doesn’t regret the decision I guess  
_(18:38)_ Does that make sense?

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:39)_ i get what you mean  
_(1840)_ my advice? just be yourself. don’t act any different than you usually would  
_(18:40)_ your lunches are so amazing. they really helped me. and i think they’re going to help chloe too  
_(18:40)_ i know it’s like…not the way anyone would’ve expected a cease fire between you two but i think it’ll be good for you both

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:42)_ For us both?

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:43)_ well i think it’ll be nice to talk to someone who’s been out for a while. and i really would love if she could talk to you :) like i said you’re amazing marinette i know you’ll be helpful  
_(18:44)_ but...idk i’m hoping it’ll warm you up to chloe a little bit???  
_(18:44)_ i know how she can be and i totally understand if you’d rather just keep your distance outside of the lunches but  
_(18:45)_ she’s not that bad. she’s got a good heart. she can just be a little bratty sometimes when she doesn’t get her way. i’m trying to work with her on that bit but it’s slow going lol

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:46)_ Lol  
_(18:46)_ Thanks for telling me  
_(18:46)_ I was never going to make this awful for her. I guess I just don’t know how to act around her now. It’s gonna be a little awkward I can tell. But I guess so long as she’s willing to be civil I am too  
_(18:46)_ And I love helping with this kind of stuff you know that

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:48)_ i do  <3  
_(18:48)_ thanks marinette. i really appreciate it. you didn’t have to be so cool about this. i’m hoping the lunch goes well. chloe will never admit it but i know she’s looking forward to it

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:49)_ You don’t have to thank me.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:49)_ still. it’s good that you hear it every once in awhile. and i’ll be there too so if chloe gets a little too defensive i’ll try to reign her in a little. this is gonna be a vulnerable moment for her so don’t be turned off if she’s still falling back on her old game. she throws walls up when she’s nervous.

 **mari :)** **  
** _(18:49)_ Haha I appreciate the warning. I’ll do my best. Everyone deserves help with this stuff.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(18:50)_ you’re a superstar mari really i can’t thank you enough  
_(18:50)_ i’ll be rooting for you both tomorrow ^.^

* * *

 

 **Chloe Bourgeois** added a **Google Calendar Reminder**

 **January 25th, 2017** **  
** 12:00: Pride Lunch with Marinette

  
  



	2. in which lunch time becomes more dramatic than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the only time in the history of the universe where i've ever updated a fic the next day

_25.1.17_

* * *

 

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:02)_ what should i wear?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:04)_ to school?

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:04)_ no to the pride lunch

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:04)_ clothes? it’s not a pride parade chloe just wear whatever

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:05)_ no you dont understand  
_(7:06_ ) i have to look like im taking this seriously but not like im trying too hard bc then ill seem desperate. and i dont want to look so serious that people think i dont want to be there but i dont want people to think im being casual about it bc im not there to make friends im there to learn and do research.  
_(7:06)_ so casual but not casual and serious but not too serious. you get me?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:07)_ …………………….  
_(7:07)_ chloe i JUST woke up

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:07)_ um can u like not be a disgrace to the modelling industry and help me pick an outfit?

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:08)_ ok ok ok  
_(7:08)_ look in your closet

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:08)_ alright

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:09)_ grab the hanger to the right of your red and orange checkered sundress

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:09)_ ok

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:09)_ and wear that

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:11)_ ………..adrien this is my halloween costume from last year

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:11)_ is it? oh well

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:12)_ ADRIEN

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:12)_ oooooops lol breakfast is on the table g2g see u @ schoooool :D

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:12)_ ADRIEN AGRESTE

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(7:12)_ :DDDDDDDD

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(7:13)_ YOU PIECE OF SHIT HELP ME

* * *

 

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:18)_ sabrina what should i wear to this pride lunch today?

 **rina** **  
** _(7:20)_ An outfit

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:20)_ ….. did adrien text you?

 **rina** **  
** _(7:20)_ ……….  
_(7:20)_ ;P

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:21)_ youre both cancelled

 **rina** **  
** _(7:21)_ Chloe I know you tend to overthink things because of nerves which is why you’re asking other people for fashion advice. Because let’s face it you only trust your own opinion when it comes to clothing.  
_(7:21)_ Don’t sweat it too much. Wear something comfortable. You’re not going there to impress anyone. This is about what you’re going to get out of the experience, so just dress for yourself.

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:22)_ thats...actually good advice thank you

 **rina** **  
** _(7:22)_ You’re welcome. And listen, it’s going to be just fine. Don’t be nervous. It’s just lunch. Adrien will be there, and if you don’t like it you can just leave. You don’t have to worry about upsetting anyone because you’re not doing anyone any favors except yourself.

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:23)_ ok ok youre right thanks **  
** _(7:23)_ hm. maybe i should wear the peach cardigan

 **rina** **  
** _(7:23)_ Oh. Lol. Don’t wear that. I still have it.

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:25)_ what?  
_(7:25)_ give it back???????

 **rina** **  
** _(7:26)_ But it’s so comfy!!! ^.^  
_(7:26)_ And you said I could borrow it!

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:27)_ yeah for like two days

 **rina** **  
** _(7:27)_ I thought you said two weeks.

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:27)_ nO??

 **rina** **  
** _(7:28)_ Just wear the yellow one. So we’ll match. And we’ll be connected in spirit so I can wish you good luck at the lunch without me being there  <3 :) ^.^

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:29)_ stop making this into a cute friendship thing i want my cardigan back

 **rina** **  
** _(7:30)_ Sorry Chloe can’t talk the bus is coming let’s do this later kay?

 **bougie** **  
** _(7:31)_ don’t ignore me sabrina  
_(7:31)_ sabrina  
_(7:31)_ SABRINAAAAAAA  
_(7:32)_ fucking god  
_(7:33)_ i know youre reading this  
_(7:34)_ GIVE IT BACK TO MEEEEE  
_(7:34)_ RINA  
_(7:34)_ R I N A  
_(7:36)_ you didnt tell me what pants and boots im supposed to wear  
_(7:37)_ ugh for fucks sake u suck so hard i cant with you

* * *

 

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(8:15)_ G U R L  
_(8:17)_ Your butt is gonna get slotted with extra homework if you dont hurry up  
_(8:17)_ Bustier already called your parents about this last week please don’t make it worse  
_(8:22)_ Oh my G O D  
_(8:25)_ I literally dont understand it babe you live thirty seconds away from the school youd think youd have this whole get here on time thing down pat already but obviously I give you too much credit  
_(8:25)_ Its like youre right there. At least you dont have to take a bus. I have to take a bus. And bike. Like thats a commute.  
_(8:26)_ MARINETTE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK  
_(8:28)_ Two minutes  
_(8:28)_ Can  
_(8:28)_ She  
_(8:28_ ) Make  
_(8:28)_ It?  
_(8:30)_ Hooooooo shit right on the dot!  
_(8:30)_ Wow thats a lot of cookies can I have one I forgot to eat breakfast?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(8:45)_ Alya what the hell is that why my phone was buzzing this morning?

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(8:46)_ I was concerned for your ever-worsening punctuality record like the good friend that I am

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(8:48)_ Oh bite me

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(8:50)_ Lol what took you so long I saw you snapchatting at like 7 this morning

 **the bread dealer**  
_(8:52)_ I was finishing my last batch and I couldn’t find tupperware I would’ve been on time otherwise

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(8:53)_ Damn is this all for the lunch today?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(8:54)_ Bonding with other gays while eating a ridiculous amount of sweets is gay culture

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(8:57)_ STOP OMFG xD

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(8:57)_ Tis true.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:00)_ Well im your token gay best friend so I get double the cookies

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:00)_ I’m the gay best friend too?????

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:01)_ Cool so we both get all the cookies glad thats settled can I have one now im starving

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:02)_ No. You have to wait until noon. Rules are rules.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:05)_ D:  
_(9:06)_ Out voted by the HBIC

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:08)_ HBIC?

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:09)_ Head Bi In Charge

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:11)_ Ayyyyyy

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:12)_ AYYYYYYYYYYY

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:12)_ SHIT asbort abort bustiers lookin

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:24)_ Lol arent you the class rep shouldnt you like not be texting during class?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:24)_ Let me live??????

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:25)_ Im just saying I took your email very seriously im hurt to learn that you are not as committed to proper phone etiquette as I am its truly saddening

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:25)_ You’re my deputy, you dummy, I could say the same back at you

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:27)_ Omg whatEVERRRRRR  
_(9:27)_ Oh shit class is almost over  
_(9:27)_ Hella we have class with Adrien next  
_(9:28)_ Wait omg that just reminded me I have to make a group chat later I got questions

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(9:29)_ About???

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(9:29)_ You will seeeeee

* * *

 

 **Alya Cesaire** added **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** and **Adrien Agreste** to the conversation

 **Alya Cesaire** named this conversation “gay crew does gay lunch”

 **Alya Cesaire** **  
** _(9:50)_ Alright y’all  
_(9:51)_ Hit me  
_(9:52)_ What do I gotta know about gay lunch?

 **Adrien Agreste** **  
** _(9:53)_ omg did you not get mari’s email? no texting in class!

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** **  
** _(9:54)_ I said be DISCREET with the texing in class  
_(9:54)_ Besides this is Mme. Amalric she totally doesn’t care

 **Adrien Agreste** **  
** _(9:55)_ lol oooookay whatever you say mlle class rep

 **Alya Cesaire** **  
** _(9:56)_ Ugh I freaking hate facebook I hate looking at our full names

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** **  
** _(9:56)_ Speak for yourself??????

 **Adrien Agreste** **  
** _(9:57)_ you can change the nicknames!!! and the convo color!!!!!

 **Alya Cesaire** **  
** _(9:59)_ Oh shit for reals?

 **Adrien Agreste** **  
** _(10:00)_ yaaaa

 **Alya Cesaire** changed her nickname to **qt & questioning **

**qt & questioning** changed the conversation color to “Purple”

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:02)_ HAHAHAHAH its LIT

 **Adrien Agreste** changed his nickname to **panhaps, panhaps not**

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:03)_ Ooooooh clever

 **panhaps, panhaps not**  
_(10:03)_ why thank you kind lady

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** changed her nickname to **im bi**

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:03)_ Dude where the fuck is your pun?

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:04)_ I’m allergic to those

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:05)_ booooooooo  
_(10:06)_ hiiiissssssss

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:07)_ It feels weird not having nino in here

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:08)_ i was actually talking to him this morning about possibly starting to come to the lunches???  
_(10:08)_ he’s definitely not ready to come to this recent one but he told me that he’d think about it because yeah he’s been having a lot of thoughts too especially after i told him about me  
_(10:09)_ so hey who knows maybe he’ll join soon. don’t wanna rush him you know? i’m gonna possibly talk to him about it again later this week and see where he’s at

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:10)_ Holy shit if he ends up not being straight well have a full set of gays  
_(10:10)_ The Gay Square  
_(10:11)_ The Full Gay Experience  
_(10:12)_ Well. Not gay. But like. You get me. Not straight. Off the beaten path.

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:13)_ Lol we get it  
_(10:13)_ Tell Nino he’s welcome anytime and to not worry and to take his time. Hopefully these will last until the end of the school year. I was also thinking of getting everyone on a mailing list and maybe doing stuff during the summer?  
_(10:14)_ Like, hey, we’re all gay let’s get ice cream and talk about gay things

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:15)_ that would be so cute omg!!!! :D

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:16)_ Omg yeesss  
_(10:16)_ Oh shit we’re getting distracted  
_(10:16)_ Give me the deets about this lunch. What are we gonna talk about? Do I need to know anything? Is it scary?  
_(10:16)_ Idk im kinda nervous so I wanna know what to expect

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:18)_ It’s honestly not as intimidating as it sounds.  
_(10:18)_ So we usually start with introductions, and we’ll definitely do that today since I’m expecting new people. Your name, what pronouns you want everyone to use, and what class you’re in. And after that I just open it up to whoever wants to talk to be honest. And that’s really it.  
_(10:19)_ If it seems like no one wants to talk, I’ll probably bring up my own topic. Usually that helps people get into the swing of things  
_(10:19)_ It ranges what we talk about to. So sometimes it gets a little personal and we talk about really intense stuff? But sometimes we just talk about exams or music and things like that. It’s more about just hanging out with people who are like you, it’s nothing to like hype yourself up about too much I promise.

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:20)_ yeah there was one time we spent the entire time talking about jagged stone’s new music video  
_(10:20)_ and then another time we talked about passing. and like what it means to “look” like your sexuality or your gender. and like how it’s annoying that people try to assume stuff about you just based on how you look and stuff like that  
_(10:20)_ it just depends on what the group is feeling  
_(10:21)_ but it’s the first meeting i doubt it’s gonna get too deep.  
_(10:21)_ oh and don’t feel like you have to say anything past introducing yourself! just do with the space what you want ya kno? if you just want to sit and listen for the first day that’s cool. that’s what i did for the first couple of lunches before i shared anything.

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:22)_  Yeah don’t worry too much Al trust me. It’s really casual and lots of fun. It’s just hanging out with a bunch of people. And you know most of them already so it’ll be cool.

 **qt & questioning**  
_(10:22)_ Okay okay that doesnt sound too terrible  
_(10:22)_ Yeah I mean im not like scared or anything but im gonna be new so I wanna make sure im not ruining the vibe

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:22)_ You won’t. Just be yourself. :)

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:23)_ So who else is gonna be there?

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:24)_ you me mari nathanael juleka rose  
_(10:24)_ nino eventually  
_(10:24)_ idk about the other classes

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:24)_ There’s like four new people from the other classes coming. Don’t know who they are though. And then the six we already had are all coming back.

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:25)_ and then chloe and i think that’s it

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:25)_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:25)_ oh shit fuck

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:25)_ Adrien

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:26)_ sorry sorry i like totally forgot she didn’t know i was so used to talking to you about it  
_(10:26)_ i mean she was gonna find out eventually

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:26)_ Yeah I guess that’s true

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:26)_ HOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDD UUUUUUP hol dup hold up hold up hold upd hld hlsdfkj;lszkdfj;zsldfkjz;slghgzdgszf

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:26)_ That’s coherent

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:27)_ Chloe motherfucking Bourgeois is coming to this!?! Since when?????

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:27)_ It’s a recent development, alright, and that’s all. She told me yesterday that she’s coming so we’re gonna make the space as welcoming for her as we’re going to make it for you because she deserves that.

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:27)_ Oh no no I wasnt suggesting giving her a hard time about it. I guess im just really like….  
_(10:27)_ Woah  
_(10:27)_ Like I totally didn’t see that coming  
_(10:27)_ Holy shit Chloe’s not straight

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:28)_ try not to spread it around ok?  
_(10:28)_ like it’s cool if you know bc you’re gonna find out in like an hour and a half anyway  
_(10:28)_ but everyone outside of the lunch is off limits until she agrees to be out to everyone

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:29)_ Yeah we try to keep these things confidential. It’s not a secret society or anything. But I wouldn’t want people to go around bragging “oh my god did you hear that Juleka was at the pride lunch today wonder what that means.” Not that I’m saying you’d do that, I know you won’t. But just in case.

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:29)_ Yeah dont worry I would never. I guess it’s just a huge adjustment.  
_(10:29)_ Less because of the whole “she’s not straight” thing and more like….I never thought I’d have something in common with her. Makes her more relatable almost. Like if she’s going through half of what any of us had to go through or are going through in terms of this stuff, it’s hard to hate her quite as much.  
_(10:29)_ I mean. Knock on wood anyway.

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:30)_ i mean if it makes you feel better it seems like chloe’s really just trying to find answers and not cause any waves. like she’s not going here to make fun of anyone. she’s coming for herself.

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:30)_ Wow. Im kinda proud of her. Thats a new emotion  
_(10:30)_ Where are you with this mar? Its your lunch and she hates you the most Im curious what youre thinking

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:31)_ I mean, if this is a space that Chloe wants to use then I’ll support her. This is bigger than the two of us not liking each other. Which is why she’s probably coming in the first place.  
_(10:31)_ So if she’s willing to buck up the courage to come despite the fact that I’m going to be there, then I owe it to her to take this seriously and be as welcoming as I can.  
_(10:31)_ This was always a way to help people, and I want to help her.  
_(10:31)_ It seriously sucks to figure this stuff out by yourself

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:32)_ God is anyone else like in awe of how good a person you are? Idk if i wouldve been this cool about it

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:32)_ yeah i keep telling her how awesome she is but she keeps understating it

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:32)_ It honestly isn’t that big of a deal guys. I’m doing what anyone would do.

 **qt & questioning ** **  
** _(10:32)_ You really arent tho. Like this is really big of you let us gush man

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:32)_ ^^^^honestly

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:33)_ Lol whatever you two say

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:33)_ ……!!!!!!!!! **  
** _(10:33)_ Oh f u k c

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:33)_ what?

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:33)_ Whats on the board?

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:38)_ Oh my fucking God guys

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:38)_ since when…...does amalric….give quizzes????

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:39)_ Its on EVERYTHING WE LEARNED TODAY IM GONNA JUMP OUT A WINDOW

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:40)_ Shit

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:40)_ womp  
_(10:40)_ who was paying attention?

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:40)_ Max is straight up asLEEP

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:40)_ what a fail fml

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:40)_ Were gonna have to go undercover and get notes im not about to fail history

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:41)_ Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhh

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:41)_ this is what i get for allowing myself to get roped into your group chats i’ve become a delinquent  
_(10:41)_ you’re my leaders i trusted youuuu

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:41)_ Oh hush you

 **im bi** **  
** _(10:41)_ Facetime tonight and cram together? I’ll call up Nino

 **panhaps, panhaps not** **  
** _(10:42)_ omg yeeessssss

 **qt & questioning** **  
** _(10:42)_ PL  E A SE

* * *

 

 **adrien darling** **  
** _(11:48)_ hey chlo  
_(11:48)_ i’m waiting outside of your study hall whenever you’re ready. we can walk together.  
_(11:48)_ i already picked up some sushi for you. got your favorite you don’t have to pay me back  
_(11:48)_ marinette’s gonna save seats for us so we can sit down at the last minute. so you don’t have to worry about mingling. i figured it might be awkward for you to just talk to everyone at once  
_(11:49)_ anyway. let me know when you’re done.

 **chlo chlo bean** **  
** _(11:53)_ <3 <3 <3  
_(11:53)_ thank you love  
_(11:53)_ ill be out in a min

* * *

 

 **From:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
**To:** Pride Lunch Roster  
**Subject:** We’re Starting!! Come on Through!!  
**Sent on:** Jan 25, 12:00

Hey everyone! If you’re still interested in coming to lunch with us, we’re sitting by the steps in the courtyard. Feel free to pop by whenever you’re free :)

Hugs & Kisses,  
Marinette

* * *

 

Conversation: **THIS IS AN INTERVENTION**

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(13:14)_ sabrina please tell me chloe is with you

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:15)_ No? I thought she was with you at the lunch? Isn’t it still going on?

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(13:15)_ it’s a long story just if she’s with you i really need to talk to her she’s ignoring my calls and texts

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:15)_ I mean she’s not with me I have no idea where she went.  
_(13:15)_ Slow down tell me what happened why are you looking for Chloe? Did something go wrong?

 **screw both of you** has removed herself from the conversation

 **intervention moderator** has added **Chloe Bourgeois** to the conversation

 **Chloe Bourgeois** has removed herself from the conversation

 **intervention moderator** has added **Chloe Bourgeois** to the conversation

 **intervention moderator**  
_(13:20)_ chloe stop it you can’t keep running from me. talk to me!!

 **Chloe Bourgeois** **  
** _(13:22)_ adrien  
_(13:22)_ dont

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:22)_ WHAT is happening can someone please talk to me and fill me in?  
_(13:22)_ Chloe what’s the matter?

 **Chloe Bourgeois** **  
** _(13:23)_ nothing  
_(13:23)_ i dont feel well im going home  
_(13:23)_ take notes for me

 **intervention moderator**  
_(13:23)_ chloe please please please  
_(13:23)_ you don’t have to be upset or embarrassed honestly no one thinks badly of you  
_(13:23)_ you’re seriously scaring me can you just please tell me you’re alright?  
_(13:23)_ you don’t have to ignore me like this we can talk about this

 **Chloe Bourgeois** has removed herself from the conversation

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(13:25)_ ……..  
_(13:25)_ goddammit

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:26)_ Adrien….  
_(13:26)_ Can you please tell me what’s going on? What’s wrong with Chloe?  
_(13:26)_ Why is she going home? Isn’t the Pride Lunch still happening?

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(13:27)_ we...ended early

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:29)_ That doesn’t sound good.  
_(13:29)_ Look I know there’s like this whole confidentiality thing where you’re not supposed to discuss what was in meetings so that everyone is comfortable, but she’s my friend and I want to know what happened that she’s storming back home and refusing to talk to anyone.  
_(13:30)_ I’m not going to do anything bad with the information I just want to be able to help.

 **intervention moderator** **  
** _(13:35)_ you mind giving me your number?  
_(13:35)_ i’d rather tell you this over the phone instead of over fb

 **intervention assist** **  
** _(13:36)_ Yeah okay  
_(13:36)_ Give me a second

* * *

 

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:04)_ Holy shit are you in class babe?  
_(14:04)_ Listen I’m so fucking sorry like I had no idea that was going to happen I swear I wasn’t trying to start a fight or anything

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14:06)_ I’m in study hall don’t worry it’s okay  
_(14:06)_ And you didn’t do anything wrong Alya don’t worry. There was no way anyone could’ve predicted that would happen. We were just having a conversation.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:07)_ Yeah but I had no idea thats where the conversation was going to go and I couldve totally changed the topic. I keep forgetting thats a sensitive thing for some people I shouldnt have brought it up at a first meeting so im really sorry

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14;08)_ Like I said it’s not your fault. Other people were enjoying the topic, but I guess it hit a sore spot for Chloe and then the convo went somewhere else. You’re fine.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:10)_ I like….had no idea she had all that bottled up  
_(2:10)_ I mean….holy SHIT mari what the fuck

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14:11)_ I know  
_(14:11)_ To be honest, if I had to guess, I think she’s just more embarrassed than upset. She’s not really close with anyone but Sabrina and Adrien and I don’t think the plan was to share all that.  
_(14:12)_ I texted Adrien but he said that she won’t talk to anyone and that she went home right after she left

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:13)_ Geez  
_(14:14)_ I feel like….we have to do something but I dont know her well enough to get in her business  
_(14:14)_ Like I’ve NEVER seen her react like that she seriously freaked me out

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14:16)_ Me neither. She surprised me too.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:17)_ For fucks sake why does everything having to do with her always have to be a huge deal?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14:20)_ Hang tight. I’m going to try something.  
_(14:20)_ I really have to study but I’m going to see if I can fix this.

 **ultimate bae** **  
** _(14:22)_ What are you going to do?

 **the bread dealer** **  
** _(14:24)_ I’ll let you know afterwards if it ends up working. Text you later.

* * *

 

 **mari :)** **  
** _(15:02)_ Hey Adrien? I know this is really weird and kind of an invasion of privacy but….  
_(15:02)_ I was wondering if you could send me Chloe’s phone number?  
_(15:02)_ This might be a bad idea but I feel like I need to say something to her. I’m afraid if I try to talk to her in person tomorrow she’s just going to ignore me and I feel at least partially responsible for what happened.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(15:15)_ nothing about that was your fault

 **mari :)** **  
** _(15:16)_ I know technically it wasn’t. But it was my meeting and if someone walks away from it upset then I feel like I at least have a duty to address it afterwards.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(15:18)_ ….alright  
_(15:18)_ just as a warning though she’s not really answering me or sabrina so idk how receptive she’s going to be to you texting her

 **mari :)** **  
** _(15:19)_ I’ll figure it out. I want to at least try. I’ll feel like I didn’t do enough if I don’t do that much.

 **adri <3** **  
** _(15:20)_ okay okay  
_(15:20_ ) let me send it to you right now

 **mari :)** **  
** _(15:21)_ Thank you so much

 **adri <3** **  
** _(15:21)_ it’s not a problem. Just….if you get her on the phone tell her i’m worried and that she should call, alright?

* * *

 

 **rina** **  
** _(16:00)_ Chloe?  
_(16:00)_ I know you need space and I’m going to give it to you  
_(16:01)_ I just wanted to say that Adrien and I both care about you. And we want you to be okay. So whenever you’re ready to talk just let us know okay?  
_(16:01)_ I love you

* * *

 

Incoming call from **+33 6 07 47 37 21**

 **+33 6 07 47 37 21** **  
** Missed call (1)

Incoming call from **+33 6 07 47 37 21**

 **+33 6 07 47 37 21** **  
** Missed call (2)

Incoming call from **+33 6 07 47 37 21**

 **+33 6 07 47 37 21** **  
** Missed call (3)

* * *

 

 **+33 6 07 47 37 21** **  
** Voicemail

* * *

 

Transcript of voicemail from **+33 6 07 47 37 21**

_Chloe? Hey, uh….this is kinda weird and sudden I know, but this is Marinette. I got your phone number from Adrien, I hope that’s okay._

_I just….well….I mean I wanted to call you because you left lunch today in kind of a hurry and you looked really really upset. And I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry that you felt like you needed to leave and that the conversation became too much. Usually we don’t talk about such heavy stuff when there are new people in the group, but everyone seemed like they wanted to talk about it and I thought that maybe you’d want to as well, but I didn’t pick up on the fact that you were uncomfortable and that’s my fault. So I wanted to apologize first._

_…._

_Look….Alya didn’t meant to start a topic on parents and homophobia and all that stuff. She’s got a cousin who’s a lesbian and that’s who she was talking about when she was bringing up family members who taught her to be accepting of everyone and to listen to everyone. I don’t think anyone meant for it to lead into unaccepting parents, but that’s where it naturally shifted and I just want you to know that no one was trying to make you feel unsafe there. It was a sore topic for you, and we all know that now, and we’ll be careful about it in the future._

_I didn’t know all that stuff about your father. And I know it must be tough. My mother didn’t react very well when I came out to her so….I at least sort of get it. You were….I-I mean you were really brave to share that with us. And I wanted to thank you for that. It couldn’t have been easy._

_*sigh*_

_I’m not really sure what I’m trying to say anymore. Just that….I know we don’t really get along? And that you don’t like me? But I’m not an enemy to you. And….you must be so confused and overwhelmed with all of this. So I just….if you need to talk to someone….or if you want to call me….well. You know. You have my number now. And I won’t judge and I don’t want to be mean or play tricks. I just want to help. Everyone needs a little help with these sorts of things and it’s always gonna take some getting used to._

_Anyway, uh. I hope you feel better. And like I said. Feel free to call me. Bye._

End of transcript

* * *

 

 **+33 6 07 47 37 21** **  
** _(17:10)_ Oh. Sorry. One more thing  
_(17:10)_ Adrien’s really worried about you. You should try and give him a call when you get a chance alright?  
_(17:10)_ I’ll see you in class tomorrow

 


End file.
